


Ripples in the Water

by Seito



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: When he first met Kurosaki Ichigo, Sousuke's first thought was 'I can use this.'





	Ripples in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Aineluna asked: Hi! regarding your prompts, would it be possible to do a Bleach with Aizen Sousuke on the "good side" w/ Ichigo? . Thanks alot!

When he first met Kurosaki Ichigo, Sousuke's first thought was 'I can use this.'

Sousuke pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he examined from a safe distance. This was the first time the Lieutenant had been to the Human World by himself. He never had the chance when he was a lower rank officer and nearly gave up on the thought as he had steady made it up through the ranks.

This six-month stint in the Human World was his "punishment" for "bothering" Shinji-Taichou too much. The joke was on Shinji though because he had no idea how much Sousuke had turned the fifth division into a well-oiled machine that wouldn't function as well without Sousuke there. The paperwork alone was probably overwhelming his taichou.

And really, this wasn't a punishment at all. Other Shinigamis found missions to the Human World bothersome and dull, but not Sousuke. Human were so innovative, progressing so much faster with every blink of the eye.

Did Unohana-Taichou have any idea how far their medicine had advanced in this day and age? Sousuke would not be surprised if humans had found a cure for Ukitake's illness in their race to cure all illness.

There was so much to learn from humans. They were so progressive.

Soul Society on the other hand was stagnant, resisting change. They had carried on this way for over a thousand years. What was once cutting edge and new, was now hampering their improvements.

He knew better than to bring it up.

But Kurosaki Ichigo.

Now there was a fascinating case. Sousuke had eyes and it was easy to see that Kurosaki Isshin was the missing Shiba Isshin, former head of the Shiba Clan and Tenth Division captain who went missing fourteen years ago.

No sign of the mother, but she had to have been something unique because not only did Shinigami powers color Ichigo's aura but the touch of Quincy as well. But the boy was undoubtedly human. He was so powerful, leaking reiatsu everywhere that it was amazing that he hadn't been eaten by a Hollow yet.

Ah. There must be someone else in town that was defeating Hollows. It would also explain why Isshin felt so weak, like he was completely drained of his reiatsu.

Regardless, Kurosaki Ichigo was someone Sousuke could use to bring out change to Soul Society. He had six months to think of a plan how, integrate himself with Ichigo as a "friend" and execute the plan.

Sound be easy enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, I had more but the idea kinda fizzled out. The idea of Aizen as a "good guy" is both interesting and terrifying.
> 
> Happy New Year
> 
> Please leave a review.


End file.
